


Always Known

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, IDK someone wanted belphie fluff on tumblr, Multi, Valentine's Day, and this is the first thing ive written in weeks hehe, it's so short i apologize im sick :(, kind of lol??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: i've been so sick that i've been almost delirious with fever for like a week and a half and nothing i've written has turned out even mildly okay................... anyway accept this peace offering for valentine's day i hope it's sweet :)edit: IT SAYS IT POSTED ON THE 15TH IM SO ANGRY
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> i've been so sick that i've been almost delirious with fever for like a week and a half and nothing i've written has turned out even mildly okay................... anyway accept this peace offering for valentine's day i hope it's sweet :)
> 
> edit: IT SAYS IT POSTED ON THE 15TH IM SO ANGRY

You were sure it wasn’t a secret that Belphegor had feelings for you. He was very open about his feelings but at the same time, it was like he was holding back. While he never expressly said he loved you, the tender way he cared for you, driving off most of his brothers when he thought they were annoying you, walking you home from school and making sure no other lower demons even looked in your direction.

Everyone knew Belphegor was head over heels for the human, no matter how much the demon himself tried to deny it. And deny it he did. There wasn’t a single day that went by that at least one of his siblings teasing him over something he said or did. More often than not, it was over the affectionate way he would grab your hand to lead you somewhere, or when he would gently brush the hair out of your face. While it was always funny to watch how defensive Belphegor got, it really brought to light just how different he seventh-born acted around you.

It made you feel special, like you were the person – or demon, for that matter – that got to experience the affections of someone normally so standoffish. When he was abrasive and snarky to his brothers, he could turn around in an instant to whisper sweet nothings to you. Of course, there was never a time where he would admit that the things he said were as soft as they were, that didn’t mean they failed to make your pulse race and your head dizzy. 

It was almost as if Belphegor had you trapped under a spell. Though that was more of something you would expect from Asmodeus, not his sleepy brother.

_“Human,”_ said sleepy brother spoke as he quietly entered your room. It was well past midnight, in the prime hours where if Lucifer were to catch the both of you, you were sure you wouldn’t hear the end of it. But even with the threat of Lucifer’s hour-long lectures hanging over you, having Belphegor’s tired self crawling into bed next to you outweighed the risk.

“Hi, Belphie.” You responded just as quiet, setting the pen you were using to write down on your desk. You would just have to finish your homework in the morning. Pushing back in your chair, you stood up, giving yourself a good stretch as you watch Belphegor in amusement, he had been in your room so many times before, yet he was still so awkward. Watching him pad around the room aimlessly like a cat before eventually crawling into your bed, you tittered lightly, drawing the demon’s attention.

“What are you laughing about?” He murmured quietly from inside the cocoon he had made out of your blankets. You giggled again, shaking your head lightly as you flicked the lamp on your desk off. You carefully crossed the room in the dark, pulling back the remaining part of the blanket he left you with to slip in beside him. Almost instantly, he wound his arms around you, pulling you into his cocoon with him.

“Just thinking about how cat-like you look. I think you would suit a pair of pointy, fluffy ears and a tail.” You teased lightly, bopping him on the nose softly. He recoiled jokingly, making a playful noise of distaste. He shifted you around in his hold until the both of you were comfortable, choosing to hold you against his chest instead of the other way around that he usually enjoyed.

The silence that followed was enough to almost lull you to sleep, the warmth of the space heater of a demon next to you also helping. You knew Belphie was still awake from the way he occasionally twitched, and the lack of almost inaudible snores that accompanied him when he slept. You debated on asking him if something was wrong, however Belphegor has jumped the gun.

“You’re still awake, right?” 

You hummed quietly in response.

“Asmodeus told me that today was Valentine’s Day in the human world and it’s about love…”

“It is, yeah.”

“Hm. Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I…” he paused briefly, as thought he was arguing with himself about how to proper voice his thoughts. You knew what he was going to say, you weren’t dense, but you weren’t going to cut him some slack and finish his train of thought for him. You only prompted him on with another hum, suppressing the urge to laugh at him as his groaned, his inner turmoil taking its toll.

“I love you… I guess…” his voice came across as unenthusiastic, but you guessed it was him trying his hardest not to become flustered.

“You guess?” You laughed, feeling him stiffen as he was most likely regretting his word choice. He stuttered awkwardly for a moment, letting out a frustrated sigh when he couldn’t seem to form the right sentences.

“I’m joking, Belphie. I knew, of course. I was just waiting for you to confess finally.” You admitted, poking him in the chest teasingly. Belphie growled like he was upset, but you knew he was only playing. He sighed, shaking his head at you.

“You knew all this yet never said anything?” 

“It was fun watching you bumble around and deny it every time someone teased you about it.” You smirked, leaning up to place a gentle peck on his lips, one he fervently returned before pulling back.

_“You're evil.”_


End file.
